Rising Threat
by Demonhuntress12
Summary: (DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU HAVE READ BLOOD OF OLYMPUS) There is a new threat in the world of Percy Jackson, will they be able to beat this new threat? Or are they destined to crumble and fall at the hands of the newest threats? (yes, I am being vague for a reason.) Will all fall? or will the new ones take over? The seven (minus Leo) and Nico are forced to take on this new challenge.


A/N I don't know about you, but i felt very disappointed with the ending of Blood of Olympus, so I decided to write this, I am not sure how many chapters it will be, but do not read unless you have read Blood of Olympus, otherwise you may be very confused.

I warned youuu... yo! Lilly, come do the annoying stuff...

Lilly: *stuffing face* Why won't you do it royal highness?

Me: Because I am bored and you need to actually talk to people.

Lilly: *clears throat* Georgia does not own any of the characters in the Percy Jackson series or Heroes of Olympus. Or any others that may pop up in this story... *glares at me* Good?

Me: *throws a blue chocolate chip cookie* Good.

Third Person POV

The Olympian Gods were converged in their meeting hall once again, the Earth Mother, Gaia, defeated by the Valdez boy who was thought dead of the other half-bloods. They would put him back on the right way as soon as possible, but he had proved himself worthy of a little time with no quests. He was no seventh wheel. He was the saviour of Olympus and they all owed their lives to him. But the others... They still had one big task. One that could tear them apart, set friend against friend.

"Are you sure they... won't kill them?" Athena said with her full wisdom, still clothed in her battle armour which she was rarely out of.

Zeus gave a laugh. "Which will kill which? We are just driving them together." He noted, leaning back on his throne, eyes focused on the door. He was still pretty angry at Apollo for allowing him to give the directions to the cure for a... Valdezinator? was that what it was called? But Apollo was only suspended from driving his sun chariot for 100 years, the burden given to his gran daughter, Hegina. He got off lightly. He was lucky that Zeus didn't smash his Valdezinator.

"But father these girls..." Athena started but, oddly, it was Hades who interjected.

"Niece, we need to trust that they will do the right thing and not end up trying to kill... well." He paused then gestured to the three girls that had just walked in, a blonde girl in a dark green dress, knee length and tights, eyes a dark blue, no shoes on the left, her hand on a sword sheath. a tall, red headed girl with blonde tips, in a top, shorts and sandals, looking like she had just come from the beach on the right. But both were flanking the girl in the center with rugged dark curls, intense grey eyes and was dressed a black tee shirt, black jeans, a sword like necklace on and black trainers and just... oozed hatred and fear. Even some of the gods filched. They were all around the same age, 15 or 16, but the one in the centre looked slightly younger, more of a childish face.

Once they got close enough, they knelt in synchronization, fists over their hearts and heads bowed forward. "Lords and Ladies." The one in the centre spoke, a clear, precise British accent ran around the room. "I am Jem Heron, This is Elise Rowde." She gestured to the blonde girl who gave a nod. "And this is Lalia Bea." She nodded to the Ginger girl who smiled and gave a wave, obviously the most friendly of the three.

"But they are not your true names, correct?" Themis, Goddess of law and fairness saw straight though their blatant lie.

The ginger girl, Lailia, gave a laugh and shook her head. "Our real names are of no consequence."

Zeus grinned softly at this comment. "Rise children, you have made a long journey to get here this evening." His voice thundered as the girls returned to standing, their eyes scanning all the gods.

"Welcome to Olympus." Athena looked over each of them in turn. "Yes, this might just work father..." She smiled at Zeus and then down to the girls.

"When do we begin?" She asked the Gods, looking at her two friends with a small smirk..

What do you guys think? what do you think these girls are here for?

10 reviews for the next part.

heh,

I am evil.

Lilly: Thanks for reading!


End file.
